


sovereignty

by orphan_account



Series: sovereignty [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (past) eating disorders, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Cute Kids, Drama, F/F, Gen, Kara is not Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena doesn't know she is a Luthor, Minor Character Death, Supercorp kids, dynasty bassed au, nobody is good, they are like so much really rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lionel Luthor dies, he let lots of secrets behind and no heir to all of them. Alliances change as much as people, and nobody wants to loss the war.





	1. the fall of the king

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of Dynasty bassed so yes this will be dramatic

“That _damn_ phone!” Kara shouted in a whisper.

“Darling, lower voice please.” Lena said while taking her Smartphone. “It’s Lex’s. I will go to the kitchen to answer.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? Leighton will wake up.”

“It can’t, you know I’m not the one always getting texts at 3am.”

Lena left her daughter more in Kara’s arm. Leighton her youngest; she born sixteen minutes after her twin brother Locke. She was much smaller than he, and strangely she had way too much nightmares.

The green eyes walk her way into the kitchen. It was minimalist, almost everything white or grey, but the toys in the corner and the photos in the walls gave it a little home-ish style. Playing with the border of her pajama shirt, Lena called Lex.

 _“Lena, thanks for calling.”_ He was shaken, his voice vibrating.

The last time she could remember her brother like that was when he get out of jail. She sat at the white couch, her back perfectly straight. If she wasn’t worried before, she surely was worried now.

“What happened? Are you alright? Is Leif okay? Connor?”

 _“We are good but father… He just had a heart attack Lena.”_ She stared blankly at National City night.

 _Heart attack. Lionel. He was eighty three._ Her mind started racing, thinking about possibilities, _there must be a scare, there’s no way Lionel is death. No…_

_“Lena, are you there?”_

“Yes, yes I am.”

_“They don’t think he could make it tonight. I called the pilot of LuthorCorp plane; he’s prepared to come to Metropolis. You, and Kara and the kids need to come to Luthor Manor, I’ll arrange everything, but I will need Kara to ask Clark about Connor, neither of them is answering my calls.”_

Lena stayed silent; her mind went between all they had to get before going to her former home. She should get everything in less than an hour; clothes won’t be a problem since Lillian had everyday a lot of brands sending her the last things of their collections.

“I will call them, and if anything new happens, tell me please.”

_“Okay sister; tell me when you get here. I love you.”_

“Love you too, Lex.”

The dark haired woman got up and went straight to the room. She told Kara the news while taking a bag to put the first necessity things they’ll need, like emergency diapers and toys for the kids. She was acting mechanically, not thinking. If she started to do so, everything was going to get bad, because Lena wouldn’t resist the idea of not watching her father one last time.

With the whole family up, and changing clothes, Kara had time to call Lois, who was going with Clark and Connor to the manor. Maybe they won’t talk a lot since she married Lex Luthor’s little sister, but she still loved her cousin, and of course she loved his son a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

For Alex Danvers nights in the bar were just one more thing. Since working to the FBI she had weird working hours, but it still let her have those nights to forget. While she was drinking her bourbon whiskey she started to get introspective about how did her life end up like this.

Sure she wasn’t really old. She was just thirty eight, but it felt like a lot more. The bad decision she had committed were a lot, and the number only went up. Having a little affair with her sister-in-law best friend wasn’t a great idea, and she knew that, but Samantha Arias had everything Alex would want. Stability, intelligence, desire and not real compromise. She could still sense Sam’s touch for the night before. With Ruby turning nineteen, the brown locks woman had more time for herself and for feel alone. But Alex never made her feel alone, even though their thing was casual, nothing too serious.

Alex took a sip of the bourbon while thinking about the chocolate brown eyes. The woman, with her tanned skin, so soft at the touch but at the same time incandescent. So gentle but rough when wanting something. A continues battle for power, for have the pleasure of their desire. The fake redhead wasn’t in love, she could confirm that, but she had affection for Sam.

Her hand touching softly her lips, she could not only remember the feeling of them touching the Arias’ ones, she could also remember the feeling of the warm skin in the bottom. Her lips going down. And her hands craving skin.

She finished her drink and decided to go home. She needed rest, and getting drunk wasn’t going to help with that.

 

* * *

 

Ruby Arias took a cigarette while walking through the night. She had to escape from her best friend house when his father called him as an emergency, and now the streets in National City where cold and she was tipsy.

She might be just nineteen, but she surely wasn’t dumb. She knew that four in the morning wasn’t a good time to get home, but it wasn’t a good time to be out there. The cold air freezing her hands, and her probably already pink cheeks where burning. She put one hand in her jacket and continued her cigarette wondering where to go. Silent streets where around, and everything felt like a mourning. Calm, tragic, dark. Maybe a hundred more of adjectives could be added, but she wasn’t going to be the one to write them.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, scared, just to be face to face with Connor.

“I still don’t get it, how do you run so fast.”

Connor smirked, taking one of Ruby’s hands.

“My family and I are going to Metropolis; you know where my keys are. I don’t want you wandering at this hour.”

“I can take care of myself” her brown eyes where looking straight at the blue ones. “You are going to see your father?”

“Yes” he stayed speechless, and then added. “My grandfather is dying. They need all of us there. Nobody knows who will take LuthorCorp. I hope he at least mentioned me in his will, the money would be really welcomed.”

“He’ll, he wasn’t a monster.”

“If that’s what you want to think.”

“My mother is LuthorCorp CFO; do you think it can affect her?”

“I don’t know. There was not COO since my father got arrested almost eighteen years ago. Your mother has been the CFO for a while, as Lena has been the CTO for even longer, with my father as CIO and my grandmother as CMO, I don’t know who did Lionel thought to take the emprise.”

“You know I hate business right? I don’t have any idea of what those COO or CTO do.”

“I thought that miss art school.”

Connor laughs at Ruby’s insulted face.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was in a black dress entering the hospital. It was already ten in the morning. Seven hours of pure chaos and confusion in her mind. She saw Connor for the first time in a long time. The boy obviously didn’t like her very much, and she wasn’t in a good mood to change that.

Kara was pushing Locke and Leighton stroller behind her, and Levi was walking between them without doing the silent noise. When they reach the room 906 Lena stormed in. Lionel opened his eyes at the sound of the door. Lex was by his left side, and Lillian was taking his right hand.

“You came” Lionel smiled. “Move Lillian, let Lena that place.”

“But Lionel-“the older woman tried to talk.

“I gave you an order, let my daughter.”

The blue eyes gave the green ones a cold glaze, as she got up and let her husband’s side.

“My daughter” he took Lena’s hand. “My son” Lex lift his head. “I had committed a lot of bad things in my life. I need you to know that your last name is important. There are things that you will probably discover about the family. Protect yourself, Leif, Levi, Locke, Leighton, even that Connor boy. Protect the family. Dark times are coming, and the family is the only thing you can trust.”

He stopped talking, as he closed his eyes. They saw each other, the three pairs of eyes knowing. Lionel Luthor’s death announced dark times, everyone had a secret. And now the game was starting because of the death of the king.

When the machines stopped, the three Luthors got up. Quietly they left the room and the death body in the bed.

Clark was talking with Kara, while Levi told Lois about his last chess game. Leighton was half asleep and Locke was playing with a toy car. Connor had his phone in his hand, and Leif was with his iPad. Lena the third was drinking coffee in a corner. Lex’s wife was sitting watching her step daughter, and his ex wife was staring at the woman. Everyone turned to the three.

“Lionel is death.”


	2. the pawn arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family moves to Luthor's Manor, Ruby and Sam heads to Metropolis, Lillian tells Lena a secret, and the will is creating chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I will try to post fridays! this chapter is almost no history but I need to set the things so then it can all start. Remember that there is a one shot about something that happens in the past.

Luthor Manor was a big brick mansion in the middle of the woods. The ivy was around the two pillars and the first floor. As old as it was, it had lots of rooms. You could find two kitchens, a ballroom, the studio, lots of bedrooms and bathrooms, music rooms and a whole of other ones.

Getting there in plain sunlight was one of the best things that could happen to someone. The house was more alive with the bright green nature. And it was obviously way more alive than the owner, Lionel Luthor.

As Kara parked the car, Lena had a cold look in her eyes. Lena hadn’t cried even a tear, and that had the blonde worried. Her wife might be emotionless and distant to the rest of the world, but she knew better. She knew Lena loved her father, even if he wasn’t her blood.

The blue eyed turn off the motor, and saw Lena. She was pale, she didn’t have the calm look her kids knew about, and she was way too focused in other thing to help. Kara touched the other woman’s knee, trying to comfort her. Lena gave a shy smile, but her eyes were starting to come glassy.

“Hey kids are you hungry? We will have a family brunch, aren’t you excited?”

“Alex?” Leighton asked, she was holding close her teddy bear.

“No, baby. Alex is not coming, but we will have Connor, and Leif, and Lena, and Grandma Lillian!”

“I don’t like Connor, he never plays with me! And Lillian never lets me eat with my hands!” Levi told his moms.

“I know, but they are family too. And I’m sure Leif and you can play chess if you ask him nicely.”

Lena suddenly watch her wife and their kids, she seemed like just wake up from a nightmare. Kara gave her a sad look. Her wife got out of the car and took Leighton, as she passed the little girl to the kryptonian, Levi got out from the other door. The CTO took her little son, and hugged him tight making sure he was still asleep.

“We have to change clothes, and then we can go to brunch. We later can sing in the piano, or play something outside.”

“Twinkle little star!” Leighton shouted from her mama’s arms.

“I wanna learn how to play!” Levi said, taking his mom hand. “I know your sad because grandfather is in the sky, but he’s happy, mama says he’s with her parents, and they are taking care of us!”

Lena smiled, trying to delete her sadness. She was going to break up soon, and she didn’t want to cry in front of her kids. She entered the manor, feeling small, insignificant for the first time in a long time. She could remember Lionel’s touch, and his hand that was too big compared to hers. The house hadn’t changed, and it felt the same way that it felt twenty years ago. Big, threaten, full of secrets to discover.

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha Arias was a busy woman; she has been all her life. But now she couldn’t believe she didn’t have real job to do. Obviously, she had to travel to Metropolis, assist to the funeral of her former boss, and probably stay silent in an awkward family dinner, of a family she almost didn’t belong.

She might belong, just a little, and thanks to Alex. That woman kept her sanity in a strange way. They had sex, no love between, but at the same time they shared histories. Memories from a past that seemed so distant.

Alex would tell her about all those things she used to do with Kara, game night on Monday, lunch Tuesday, movie night Wednesday, Skype with Eliza on Thursday, and sister’s night on Friday. In winter they went to ice skating on Saturday, and in summer they went to a pool. They often had breakfast on Sundays too. But it all ended when Kara find a family of her own. The kids might not be biologically hers, but they were still hers. And now all they had was a sister night that Kara would leave earlier —because she was so tired, and probably one of the kids was giving a tantrum— and a brunch on Saturdays, in which Kara and Lena would be trying to make the twins eat, while Alex talked to Levi.

Sam, on her side, used to tell what she would do with Ruby. They baked cookies, watched films, had pancakes together and go to the grocery store. Every moment that Sam was outside LuthorCorp, she would dedicate it to her only daughter. But it wasn’t enough, Ruby had grown up, and she didn’t stay with Sam. Sure, she cared, and probably loves her mother, but they didn’t have one activity together, not even dinner. Ruby was always in another place, working for a project, or with Connor, also she went twice or more a month to babysit the Luthor kids.

And Sam was alone, and she felt alone in the plane, with her daughter sleeping, and she just thinking when did she grow up so much. She didn’t know a lot of her daughter, and the fear of being a bad mom was always in the edge. The only hope was this trip, to see how she interacted with the Luthors, and how behaved in general.

That’s one of the things Sam would love about being with Alex, her friend would hold her, tell her not to worry, that she made a kind, good person, but the chocolate haired woman couldn’t bring herself to believe it, and push every bad thought to the edge until she felt miserable.

The look on Ruby’s face was calm; she looked younger than what Sam has seen in a while. Her daughter had a love for make up that she wouldn’t understand, because she was beautiful, and she was young. And she was still her daughter, no matter what would happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena Luthor, the third.

Growing up in one of the most important families of the country —if not the world— had its perks. For example, not having a name of her own. She would ask why her father did name her for his sister, or his aunt and he would insist that it was just a mere tradition, but it was honestly _a pain in the ass._ She didn’t even have a close relationship with her aunt.

Even though to be honest she didn’t have a close relationship with her father either. She was the girl in the middle, who wasn’t an estrange experiment like Connor, or lived with her father like Leif. She was the forgotten one, and probably when the whole “Lionel is death” thing gets to an end, she would get excluded from the family once again.

At least, one person in the family would be still noticing her presence, and that was her grandmother. Lillian was a good person; she cared about her, and often sent her gifts and letters. While Alexander only pays her education, Lillian would make trips with her, go to the mall, go to the spa and do other silly things. Her grandmother was the kind of all the family she needed, and she was grateful for having her.

With a characteristic nock in the door, the oldest Luthor came in the bedroom.

“You should change clothes, darling.”

She left a black dress in the bed. It had half arm sleeves and knee length. She also had a hair bow in black, and luckily she packed a pair of black heels.

“I know, are you okay?”

The CMO sigh and sat down in the bed.

“I loved your grandfather, I really did” the younger sat next to her. “It was all perfect, until Julian born.”

“Julian?”

“Yes, he was your father’s brother. Alexander was eleven years old when we had Julian. Julian only lived six months. Then it all collapsed, I started to be more with your dad, and Lionel with LuthorCorp. He started making trips, more and more often. One day I decided to surprise him, and I shouldn’t have…”

“He was having an affair” the teenager whispers, knowing how his stories ended in every site com.

“With Lena’s mother.”

“Lena? So she’s not adopted?”

“No, she’s part of the Luthor’s blood. But Lionel never told her, and I won’t. You and I are the only ones who know the truth. And there’s a reason why I’m telling you that.”

Blue eyes in blue eyes, the blonde ran one hand through the red hair. She smiled, in a weird sadly way. She was firm, looking at her dynasty.

“For as long as I remember, the will said that the first Luthor woman to turn twenty-one would be the one to receive LuthorCorp. I don’t know if he made a clause to Lena, or something. If every goes how it’s supposed I think you might be the Luthor heir.”

 _So I was not invisible after all_ Lena thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was dressed in a black jeans, and black button up shirt, while Lena has changed to a loose black dress, rather than the black tight dress she had. She applied light make up on, and choose some flats.

“I think I haven’t seen you with flats in a year.”

Lena tried to smile but she couldn’t.

“I know this is hard for you, Lena. You don’t have to be strong with me.”

“It’s just, you survived the destruction of your world, and now I’m here, practically loosing it because my adoptive father died. I feel selfish.”

The blonde put her strong arms around her wife.

“You are not selfish from being sad, it’s normal. I know that you loved Lionel, and it’s okay to don’t feel okay.”

Lena pulled Kara closer, and started sobbing in the woman’s neck.

“It-It’s s-so h-hard” Kara’s hands where going up and down in the sea of black hair. “I wasn’t prepared, I didn’t saw him in a while, and now he’s gone.”

“I know honey, but he had a great life.”

“But I will miss him so much. He was the only father I ever met, he might have done not so good things but he always made what he thought it was good to me.”

“What do you mean? What did he do?”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, and Kara knew she shouldn’t push her.

“You know, never mind” she hold her a little bit stronger. “I’m here, and it’s okay to cry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Kara had to repeat those words at least every time Lena cried. Her wife was almost scared to show emotions and she could get that, Lillian has always been too intense with Lena, and Kara won’t take her insecurities to the edge. The kryptonian may lost her world, but she always had people around her, people who cared, loved and accepted her, but Lena didn’t. That was maybe why Lena was so broke when they met; she has been having a hard time for years by then.

The first time she saw the green eyes with falling tears, has been the day Lena told her about how she had an abortion long time ago. And that day Kara knew the other girl couldn’t get hurt again, that she won’t hurt her.

The years passed and she was sure that Lena was happy, she might not be happy in this exactly moment, but the blue eyed one knew that her wife had a good life, and how she enjoyed it. How she played with their child, the first smile in the morning, the waffle Friday, the dumb traditions they had made for their own.

Kara and Lena where strangers, in place that they didn’t belong, even if they had Lex or Alex, they still had something missing, and that was a family of their own. They found that in each other, the warm, cozy feel of never be alone.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They sat in the big table. Nobody was in Lionel’s place, because nobody was meant to be there yet.

When, in the middle of the meal, the butler had call Lena, Lillian and Lex to the studio, they knew that the lawyers where in. With a big silence they got up and walk. The three Luthors didn’t even share a look before pushing the big heavy wooden door.

Lex and Lena sat one with another, and Lillian went to the other corner.

“I’m so sorry to hear the news; I know that the hospital and the morgue are getting everything done as soon as possible. Lionel left money and instructions, that form, nobody will have to even move a finger. The funeral will be help in the Luthor’s cemetery this night, at seven. Family and co-workers are invited. He also asked for a reception in the ball room.”

The CIO took his little sister hand. He knew she was probably sad, not like him. He didn’t have a good relationship with his father for decades now, but his sister was always their father’s light. He won’t be mad about it, after all, she didn’t had a father before Lionel.

“I will proceed to read the will.”

_I, Lionel Luthor let to my daughter Lena Lutessa Luthor, Luthor’s manor, the apartment in National City, and all my CatCo stock and nothing more than a fifteen percent of Luthor Corp stock. I also let her third of my money, which consist in approximately forty billion dollars. I let Levi Zortel Luthor one billion dollars and the house in Lake Street, National City._

“Locke and Leighton get the same money but other houses, I know.” Lena spoke, the lawyer nodded and continued.

_I let to my son Alexander Joseph Luthor third of my money, the island in the pacific, and a house in Argentina. I let his son, Leif Abel, a million dollars, and two apartments in Metropolis. I let his son Connor, a million dollars and nothing more than a fifteen percent of Luthor Corp stock. I let his daughter, Lena Luthor, a million dollars and the house in London._

_I let to my wife, Lillian Luthor, nothing more than ten percent of Luthor Corp stock._

_I let the majority of Luthor Corp stock, to the first woman of my blood who turns twenty one. Until that date, her parent must stand up as the CEO._

“That means my daughter will receive Luthor Corp?” the blue eyed man asked.

“It seems like that but…” the man cleared his throat. “What it seems to be there is that the first Luthor turning twenty one won’t be your daughter.”

Lena looked at Lex, intrigued, and then returned to the man. While Lillian was silently praying that it won’t say anything about Lena’s real ascendancy. The dense air was all around the room.

“With the information Lionel left us, it looks like the first woman of Lionel’s bloodline turning twenty one will be Ruby Arias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAN cliffhanger, I hope all of you enjoyed this.


	3. of knights and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I was hoping if anyone of you would want to be a beta reader? Because I'm going down with this english writting right now. Also I wanted to know if you would want this to be AgentReign or Sanvers!

“ _You_ fucked _my_ friend?” Lena asked, almost screaming, pointing a finger towards Lex.

“Lena, language!” Lillian exclaimed, getting closer to the lawyer.

“Screw language as Lex screwed my friend!” Lena shouts in Lillian’s direction.

It wasn’t the first time she screamed to her adoptive mother, but it was surely the first time in a long time, probably since Lillian shouldn’t lay a finger on Lena. She was now, luckily, a woman, not a kid the oldest Luthor could slap.

“I never did that” Lex defended himself.

Lena tights her hand in her arm, pushing her nails in the pale skin. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Lionel _fucked_ Sam!?”

“Stop it! At least if you don’t have language, have respect for the death!” Lillian walked towards Lena, in pure anger.

“I don’t care about respect! He wasn’t even my _fucking_ father! I can’t believe I never knew about that. And you can stop telling me what to do because you are not my mother!” Lena screamed.

She got up from the chair, just to receive a heavy hand in her cheek.

“You can’t do that” Lena said in a low voice. Green eyes in blue ones.

“I just did, now get out, calm yourself and don’t plan to come in until you can be civil.”

“You don’t order me.”

Another slap. Lena felt her cheek burning, as it was probably red. She didn’t turn her eyes from Lillian’s. She wasn’t scared, or so she wanted to think. Maybe the anger was helping her maintain her brave façade. Lex took her arms.

“Stop mother. And Lena come with me, take a glass of water.”

He guided his little sister to the door; where, unfortunately, Samantha Arias was standing.

The older woman gave a look to Lex and later to her friend. She was red, all her face, but specially her cheek. It was so red that Sam could think it was going to bleed. The younger gave the CFO a furious look.

“I can’t believe you are here, if we weren’t short of Lionel’s woman. Or should I call you mom too?” Lena said in a serious voice, Lex didn’t interfere.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, lost.

“Father left LuthorCorp to his female blood relative, that results in been Ruby” Lex clear up.

Sam eyes found a moment of contradiction, before getting to the point and talk: “I can explain it Lena, I swear.”

“You can explain how you are a hooker?” the masculine voice resounded in the hall of the manor. “Or a whore? Escort? What do you prefer?”

“Lex…” the chocolate eyes tried to bring calm, but before she could help, the other Luthor started talking.

“I thought you were my friend. But it was probably just another foolish attempt of getting another Luthor to your pocket. Or your bed.”

“Lena you know it’s not like that…”

“Oh, what it’s not like that? That you were not my real friend? That you never told me you fucked my adoptive father? Or the fact that you are inherited LuthorCorp? What’s not like that?”

Sam could feel the anger in her, the two siblings where going irrational and she wasn’t going to support that.

“The fact that nobody loved you when you were a kid, and that your father had driven you mad doesn’t mean I have to hear your bullshit, Lena.”

The younger woman started at the other in pure anger, but instead of confronting her as the brown haired thought she would do, she just started walking to the other direction.

“Go to hell, Samantha” Lex says in a lower and deeper voice.

“Oh please Lexie, call me boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was fast, of course she was. The young new very well how to walk almost running in high heels, it’s a capacity she had to learn when escaping from assassination attempts. But Kara was way faster, as the last daughter of Krypton she could get to Lena in a quarter of a second but it would probably be better to her wife if she just followed behind. When Lena closed their bedroom door, Kara started at the door without knowing what to do.

“Lee, let me in” she said, in a calm voice, just enough louder to Lena to hear.

“I don’t want to talk Kara, go and take care of the kids.”

Kara pushed her glasses down, watching Lena inside the room. She was hugging herself, and by the way her torso was moving, the blonde would bet she was sobbing.

“They are with Lois, she’s taking them to play and then we can bath the twins and Levi wanted to play with Leif” Kara opened the door just to see Lena with red and puffy eyes.

She came closer and closer to the bed, but Lena only curled more and more, not letting her wife watch her face anymore. When Kara sat with Lena, the former pushed herself away, almost sitting in the pillow.

“Lena, please, what happened?”

“Ruby is Lionel’s daughter” Lena said, opening to the blonde.

They took another position, with Lena’s head on Kara’s lap while the Kryptonian brushed raven hair with her hands.

“I just… I feel horrible. I probably shouldn’t said that to Samantha it’s just I’m tired. Everyone always lies to me. I thought that with you and her it would be different, but she kept her secret for all this time. And now Ruby is practically more Luthor than I would ever be, and I won’t be Lex’s little sister and this sounds so childish, Lillian is going to kill me, but I tried so hard to have what I have now and I can’t lose it. When Lex was arrested my whole world collapsed, and Sam was the one helping me. Now I can’t trust him, and I can’t trust her.” Kara watched her wife’s green wet eyes.

“It is okay Lena, remember what I told you? We are in this together, now and always.”

They didn’t talk for a moment; they just stay there, thinking about their own lives and how they changed. Lena and Kara has been almost everything two persons can be, they were friends, then lovers, and then hated each other, but at the end, the most important thing between them was the love and how they comprehend the other. How they could sense each other feelings and help.

“Do you remember when you were pregnant with Levi?” Kara asked, smiling. “Those were probably the worst three months since the first ones I had in earth.”

“It’s not my fault you had couvade syndrome” Lena smiled too, making Kara’s day a little brighter. “And besides, I still don’t know why you get that, I mean I was literally about morning sickness, I might have had it one or two days but you puked about every single morning.”

“Yes, I know it was pretty gross, but you still loved me.”

Lena sat in the bed, right next to Kara. “And I will always love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So how does it feel to be my aunt?” Connor asked Ruby.

The girl was sitting in the park of Luthor manor. The green grass and sun light gave her a little bit of a natural shine to her tan skin. She holds herself a little bit more, with her hand on her knees that are covered with the black jeans.

“It is actually worse than I thought. I can’t believe I have your genes that is… gross?” Ruby says trying to seem more calmed than she really is.

“Okay, okay I get it. But really, how are you doing?” Connor sits in the grass as he asks his best friend.

“It is weird. My mom told me the truth and I don’t know what to do. I just don’t want to be with the Luthors for a long time. I just want this funeral thing to be over so I can go back to National City, to my hippie art school and let you this.”

She cuts the grass with her hand and plays with it.

They just sat there, watching Lois and Clark playing with the sons of the adopted Luthor. It feels wrong how innocent they are, the idea of them ending up as the new Luthors is such a far concept from today’s reality. Right now the three of them are just kids, who love their mothers and Disney. They are pure, without drama on them.

“You know why or how I am Lex and dad son?” the blue eyed boy asks. Ruby shook her head in a ‘no’. “There is a history about it, and I want you to know it. Maybe LuthorCorp is just one thing you want to quit now, but as my best friend, I am going to ask for your help.”

“Why would you need my help?” Blue meet brown in a concern look. “Connor…”

“Meet me today, here, after the funeral. I need to tell you something.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _“¿El Rey Luthor muerto? No era algo que podíamos esperar_ _”_ the voice on the other side of the phone said.

“Lo sé. Para mañana voy a tener más novedades” Maggie explained.

She turned on the black car. Her hands directed to end the call but she couldn’t. They wouldn’t be happy if she did that. Metropolis morgue was just twenty blocks away, with a little bit of lucky the call will end up before.

_“Mañana es demasiado tarde, lo sabes.”_

“Entonces lastimosamente la información llegará tarde ¿Qué se sabe de la chica?”

_“Nada más. Llama tan pronto como puedas.”_

“I will.”

The call ended and left a uncomfortable silence to the Latina. She turned on the radio just to feel a little bit of company. She was supposed to detect, to be one step ahead. But the death of the oldest Luthor could only be described by one word: surprise. She wasn’t expecting it, consider she only saw the man two weeks ago and he was completely healthy. The oldest Luthor wasn’t someone you could call full of life but he wasn’t… dying.

She stopped the car four blocks away, what would give her two or three minutes to say the least, enough to smoke a cigarette and clear her mind a little bit. _Tomorrow is too late_ , they said, but she didn’t wanted be just a pawn in a game. She wasn’t going to fight for anyone in this instance, when she doesn’t even know if what she heard was true. Another Luthor heir wasn’t something new, but it wasn’t expected.

Opening the door and showing the ID, the short woman proceeds to get into the rooms. The cold air wasn’t helping her chaotic mind. She wanted to sleep and not think about Luthors or Danvers for at least another eight years. Or even more if it was an option. But job is job, and having this case was way too important to both of her secret lives.

She entered the room 4F, the death smell was almost unbearable for anyone who wasn’t used to it like she was. The forensic scientist was working on it. The bald head of the man was a lot paler than she could remember, and if it wasn’t too soon, she would bet his fingers were getting green or purple.

Sitting on the chair and taking her phone, Maggie started taking pictures of what called her attention. His eyelids appeared bruised, his dried lips were almost white, and the tattoo on his ankle was a contrast of black in yellow.

“Do you discover something new?” the brunette turned to see her company.

“I may have, but I need to see one or two things first. And I need the test results.”

“I have them, in my bag. They are normal, every one of them.”

“Detective Sawyer, I thought I was the doctor here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was way too nervous. With Lena in the edge of her emotions she felt useless. She knew she helped her wife, but at the same time everything felt like a void.

“When does the funeral starts, Lena? I thought Lionel didn’t want to make a big entrance” Ruby said.

Everyone was dressed in black; the women were mostly using dresses, shorter or longer but still dresses, and the men elegant suits. Kara was wearing a suit with a white shirt and black tie. The only ones who weren’t using black were the two littlest Luthors, which had dark green outfits.

“I don’t know Rubes; do you know where my niece is? I thought she was with Connor, but she didn’t show up yet” her probably sister answered.

“She wasn’t with him; they would have killed each other for now.”

The door bell ringed, alerting all of the present people. Lena took a deep breath and watched the door.

“Do you want me to go, sis?” Lex asked.

“No, it is my house and I have to take care of this.”

With the sound of her heels in the marble floor, the green eyed woman made her way to the door. She opened it, not to presence what she was expecting.

“Detective Sawyer” the pale skin woman announced in a cold and hard voice.

“Mrs. Luthor, I was hoping we can talk in private.”

Maggie was covered in mud and rain from outside, and took a step into the house, but Lena didn’t move.

“I am sorry, but right now we are having a funeral and we are waiting for something. You can come tomorrow.”

“You are waiting for your father’s body, right?” the Latina took a step closer, directing her perfectly to whisper only for Lena to catch it. “I know you don’t like me, but we need to talk. I trust your innocence now Lena. Your father was murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let on the comments who do you think killed Lionel! also I think I might be posting a one-shot of Kara's couvade!  
> any critism is appreciated!


	4. next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not posting it's just I have a crazy week! I promise I will try to catch up!

The room fallen in a total silence, Lena expression changing. With a darkest mask on it, the pale woman took a deep breath. The door was still open and the one hundred guests watching the scene. With the urge of wanting to scream when the hell everything did turned to be a bad soap opera, she let detective Sawyer into the house while closing the door.

“I think we can manage this in the studio, if our guests excuse us, mother, Lex, Samantha” her eyes perceived Ruby. “Ruby if you want to be there is your choice” she said in a lower voice, the girl nodded and followed her mother.

“We will be right back” the oldest Luthor said, making her way out.

With that the room was filled with whispers. Leighton looking to the green eyed woman, while Lois tried to get Leif and Levi out of the room, they didn’t have anything to do there, and no one of the grownups wanted them to hear some rumor that was probably already circulating. Leighton and Locke were young enough to don’t get what they were saying, but Clark took his nephew to make their way upstairs and put them to sleep. Lena took his arm before he could follow the last daughter of Krypton.

“I know Kara will try to listen, but try her to don’t. This is family business and-“

Clark interrupted her: “Kara is not family enough?”

“And” Lena continued, “I want to be the one who tells her everything. I don’t want her to spy; I need all of her attention focused on our kids. I will be grateful if you understand that.”

“You know she can do both at a time. And I don’t trust you, just like I don’t trust your brother or any Luthor out there.” His voice was steady, firm, but still a whisper.

“Your son is still one of us.” Lena affirmed still in lower voice. “If I let him in the room, would you do me this favor, please Clark.”

“A Luthor asking please, that’s something you don’t see everyday” the Kryptonian mocked the woman until he saw her worried face. “It’s okay, if Connor is there I won’t listen and I won’t let Kara. But be careful, even though I hate to admit that, your kids are also Kara’s. And you are… family. Kind of.”

“I think that is the nicest thing you said to me since that time you called me a ‘charming bitch’” she said with irony.

With a sign, Connor followed her.

That poor kid. Lena sometimes thought it was better if he was never born. Even if she loved him, as much as she could love a nephew who just wanted to see her four times in a year, he caused chaos. And that was Lex’s fault. Everything could have been different, maybe Clark and he would still be friends, maybe he won’t have been to jail and she had never lost her first kid.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is happening here?” the CTO voice sounded in the study.

Connor hands were impossible to keep together, and if he didn’t had his kryptonite ankle brace, the wooden floor would be probably broken by now. The room was new for him, never had been allowed to be there. It was mostly wood and dark green walls, with lots of books and libraries.

“Lex tried to sit in the chair, as Lionel’s first son, and then Lillian tried to sit there as the oldest Luthor and then little Aries tried to sit there because she inherited the company. If I didn’t know better I would say that it looked like they were going to kill each other” detective Sawyer explained.

“It’s my chair” the green eyed woman declared.

“But, sister-“

“No, Lex. It is my house, it is my study and, in consequence, my chair.”

She walked, with straight back and serious face. Her black dress contrasting with the pale white skin, that glowed in the semi dark studio. It felt like taking the place that belonged to another person, she still remembered how Lionel used to sit there after a long trip, finishing Luthor Corp details, but her memories seemed distant. In this exactly moment it wasn’t something to stop and think about it.

“We found clonidine in his body, a drug used to treat ADHD. It caused him the heart attack. It didn’t appear in the first blood results because there was a file that confirmed his high blood pressure, and sometimes the medicine is used for that too.” Miss Sawyer explained.

“Is there any suspects?” The Luthor matriarch asked.

“Our first suspect was Lex, since your father declared against you in court years ago. But since we don’t have any proof, we can’t take you with us. Still I would love to ask some questions. You too, Kent.”

Connor hated how people said his last name. He wasn’t a Luthor and he wasn’t a Kent. He was a proud member of the house of El, the last child of the last man of Krypton. His _cousins_ —if he can call them that— were Luthors, the only thing they knew was talking Kryptonian fluently, maybe even better than him, but they were nothing like the members of the house of El. They weren’t strong or fast, they got hurt and cried. They were humans, everyone in this room were humans who thought about themselves as gods. Ruby was the only one who got accidentally in this mess, who had never done something wrong, and maybe luckily enough she will get out of this.

If his plan worked, Luthors will be down, one for all. The kids will obviously not suffer the consequences, neither Kara who took her wife last name, but Lex, Lillian and Lena were going to have their worst nightmare, a one in which they aren’t kings and queens of the world. The one in they are human and have to face the pain of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was worried about Lena. Being in this room was probably hard for her. Even harder after hearing how his father had been murdered. The words were on repeat in the blonde’s head, and if it wasn’t because Clark won’t stop talking, she would already zoom to hear what was going on in the room. She still could felt her child’s heartbeat, and Lena’s too, but the only other thing she heard was Clark telling something.

“Kara, are you listening to me?”

“Yes” was the reply, without a second to hesitate. “It’s just; I am worried, a lot.”

“I know you probably are, but I am too. My kid is in that room and my cousin-in-law too.”

“And your ex best friend” Kara added with a bitter tone.

“You know what happened between Lex and me. He cloned us in his sick way to get a child with my powers” his tone was dark, and Kara was more than happy that he used his inside voice. Levi and Leif would be confused if they knew; it was more than good that Lois was making them play to be dinosaurs.

“We can talk about this later” Kara said, looking at her youngest kids. “They need to sleep, and if we keep talking they can’t.”

Kara took Leighton out of her outfit, changing them to green pajamas, while Clark made the same with Locke. The big beds were unsafe for the kids, reason why Kara put pillows around them. She wondered if Kal ever made the same for Kon-El when he was younger. The realization that he didn’t spent his first two years with his son long forgotten.

Lex experiment has been sick, to resume it in a word. Taking his and Kal-El DNA was enough weirdness, but making a human take the baby was worst. He always knew the woman wouldn’t survive but he did it anyway. Nothing stopped the experiment. And poor Lena has been in the edge of the storm… Sometimes Kara wondered what would happened if everything was different.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ruby, we need to talk” Lena, the third said in a neutral voice.

“I didn’t think you tolerated me” the young adult said, she sounded so tired and the Luthor thought she probably was, today was an exhausting day.

“I heard you and Connor talking. The plan to ending the Luthors, and I am all in.”

The green eyed teen looked straight into hazel brown eyes. Secure, wise smile and a touch of Luthor’s evil were looking perfect in the girl’s façade. Still wearing the black dress and high heels, without showing how uncomfortable she was. The oldest crossed her arms a little bit under her chest.

“And how can you be in? What do you know that we don’t?”

“I know the truth my grandmother has been hiding, and today I have another theory I may verify later, with my cards you can turn your game in your favor.”

“And what do you want?” _Everything comes with a price, especially in this maleficent family_ Connor words sounded in her head.

“I want to take my revenge, for being the forgotten child, the powerless one, the boring one. I want my family to notice me, and not only my grandmother.”

That was a price Ruby was open to pay.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered the study one hour later the reunion has finished. Lena was sitting in her father’s chair, hair in a messy bun, staring at a photograph in her hands. The blonde walked and got to the side of her wife, putting an arm in her woman’s shoulder.

A baby. A baby was in the picture, Kara was so sure. She has seen that more than once. But that photograph was new for her, but not in time, it was dated seventeen years ago, or even a little more.

“I thought… I thought you didn’t have any photo.”

“It looks like my father has it. He has them all.”

The green eyes were crying, silently, enough to fool anyone except Kara.

“You never told me he knew.”

Lena took a deep breath, turning her eyes to Kara. The mascara was starting to fall in her cheeks, and the pale skin was pink.

“I never told you my biggest secret” a short pause was done, allowing Lena to breath. “I never told you that the abortion didn’t work. Lillian and Lionel took me to the hospital soon enough. I took the pill badly, and the baby was still alive.”

The next minutes were pure silence, just thinking, trying to make things have a sense again. Kara still had a hand in Lena’s shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“You… You had the kid?”

“No” her eyes were dark, obscure, like every time she talked about it. “She only lived one hour. I delivered her when I was six and a half months into the pregnancy. She was so small, and I remember trying to pray to everything for her to survive. I felt into the morphine effect, and when I woke up Lionel told me she didn’t make it. I never had the chance to see her again. I can’t say I loved her because it was so difficult but she had my blood, she was mine. I suffered, because they didn’t agree with my choice, but at the end it was worse. My little Lori was never going to make it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean with that?” the girl asked, her voice in pure anger, but her tone still low.

“I mean that you should be careful, for goodness sake. You know how this people are” the boy explained. “The walls have ears, everyone here knows everything, you should take this with more responsibility.”

“Don’t you thing I already know that. The thing is, if I make everything perfect they will notice, instead if I am myself, they will thing I am just like always.”

“Just that you aren’t. I am serious, be careful. The queen is going to get into the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who were the last two talking? Any comments will be appreciated and I'm so sorry this sucks

**Author's Note:**

> comments are kudos are appreciated♡


End file.
